Measurement of picomole amounts of magnesium, phosphate, and calcium contained in nanoliter volumes of biologic fluid has been accomplished with a new microcolorimeter. The colorimeter has a working volume of 220 nL, and is part of a continous-flow analysis system. The sensitivity of the technique is better than 10-to the minus thirteen moles for calcium.